Strobe Lights and Half Broken Door Knobs
by MsMattJeevas
Summary: "I never thought I'd find myself half naked in a public washroom, locked by a half-broken doorknob, about to be f***** by my best friend." It's Mello's birthday, and when he has a plan, he normally gets what he wants. MXM Yaoi, and yummy Lemon.


**!READ THIS IT IS IMPORTANT!**

**So I started this quite a while ago and I've just now picked it back up to finish it. **

**This one is different from Handcuffed in the sense that it switches between Matt and Mello's point of view. I wanted to be able to convey both of their thoughts in different instances.**

**So, instead of Writing "Mello POV" or "Matt POV" all over, I've decided just to make breaks with a symbol to signify the switch. ^.^ will be the switch symbol.  
The first paragraph does not follow with the POV changes, it is merely a glimpse further into the story. It is up to you to guess who it is. After the first paragraph it starts with ****Matt's POV****.**

**THIS IS EXPLICIT MAN ON MAN SEX, DON'T READ IF YOU DON'T LIKE.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, though I wish I owned Matty.**

**Thank You :D**

* * *

I was pressed into the cement wall; shivers from the cold, the anticipation, and my ever pulsing arousal running up and down my spine. I never thought I'd find myself half naked in a public washroom, locked by a half-broken doorknob, about to be fucked by my best friend.

He approached me the day before his 19th birthday.

I was playing Dead Rising when Mello came into the room in a flourish, planting himself beside the TV, ready to step in front the moment I paused the game.

I know what you're thinking; why does Mello actually respect Matt's video game playing. Well, there's a story to that. You see, there was this one time that I was playing a really hard game; I had record scores, record times, and record achievements. I was on the last level two seconds from beating the boss when he stepped in front to talk to me. At that moment my character died and I flipped shit on Mello. I really think I scared myself more than Mello at how I reacted, but since then he'd always wait for me to pause. However, he'd only give me five seconds to do so.

Anyways, I paused the game; Mello moved and bent over, resting his hands on the coffee table, leaning towards me. "I want to go to the club for my birthday, and you're coming with me."

I raised an eyebrow. "And who says that I will willingly go to the one place that happens to contain all of my worst nightmares; bright lights, people packed together so tight you can't move, and women that wear next to nothing just to get you to buy them another drink." The last part was true, no lie, and you know it. Okay maybe I just added it in as a joke, but that was besides the point.

Mello's lips twitched but remained in the same hard line. "Says the gun that will blow a hole through your Xbox if you say no."

I blanched. "You're not serious." Anything but my Xbox.

"I'm totally serious," he glared at me, pulling out his gun, and aiming at the Xbox behind him. "More serious than you ever are."

"Touche," I breathed, fingers in a death grip around the soon to be useless controller if I didn't agree to his plans.

Mello pulled off the safety, growing impatient with my silence.

"Fine!" I relented. "Just don't shoot it."

He didn't move for a few seconds, causing a slight sweat to break out on my forehead, but then Mello lowered his gun. A Cheshire cat grin spreading across his face as he straightened. "Can't wait."

And he left the room.

^.^

"Matt, we have to leave now," I called through the door.

"I'm not going anywhere dressed like this," he replied from the inside of the bathroom where he was brooding.

I wanted tonight to be fun, but I knew Matt would be a downer since this was against his will. So, while he was in the shower, I picked the bathroom lock and switched his clothes for some more... suitable clothing.

I rested my forehead against the wood frame. "Matt?"

"What?" Matt snapped.

"What's wrong with the clothes?"

I heard him scoff in disbelieve. "What's wrong with them? That's all you can say?" The door was ripped open and the redhead stood before me in a red and black striped midriff tee with long-sleeved fishnet beneath it, and tight dark wash jeans that made some parts stand out a lot more than usual.

In short, he looked damn sexy.

I should tell you, that as much as my homosexuality wasn't a secret; my love for Matt was. Don't tell or I'd have to fucking kill you.

Anyways, I was trying to keep myself from drooling as I replied. "You look just fine. I figured that if I was forcing you into an uncomfortable situation, you may as well wear uncomfortable clothes as well and pretend you're someone else for the night. Then tomorrow you will be back in your regular clothes and you can forget it ever happened."

Matt pondered that for a second. "Yeah, I guess that makes sense, in a backwards sort of way." He moved past me and towards the front door. "So can we go and get this over with then?"

I shook my head and followed, "Once we're there, can you at least pretend like you're having fun?"

He pondered that and shrugged. Not exactly the response I was hoping for. I slid up to him closer than usual, letting my hand lightly brush his midriff as I leaned in to breathe into his ear, "For me?"

The dusting of red that grew across his face was delightful and I had to keep myself from kissing him right then and there with how cute he looked.

Matt grimaced, trying to ignore the blush and finally nodded slowly.

"Great! Now lets get this party started!"

^.^

I cringed for the one thousand seven hundred and fifty second time as another person bumped into me where I was standing. I had tried so many different places, sitting and standing, and I couldn't go twenty seconds - literally - without some stranger brushing past some part of my body, most unintentional, some not. The latter of the two being the ones that usually had me changing my location.

I always kept in eyesight of Mello, god forbid the rant I'd get if I 'disappeared off to who knows where to play that fucking DS'. No lie, those were his exact words the first time I actually tried it.

Anyways, I was starting to get bored of the whole scene, I couldn't even keep pretending to be into the music; bunch of rap crap.

And not even the random strong alcoholic beverage in my hand could soothe the pain of staring at Mello grinding his tight, leather-clad body up and down on his... sixth guy? I counted backwards. Nope, seventh guy tonight. It was almost comical, the way he kept looking at them with those soul-searing eyes and then glancing my way, as if gloating that he was having a grand old time while I was just trying to survive what I'd call hell on Earth.

I caught a part of my brain wishing I could be the eighth and final guy. Too bad that wouldn't happen.

^.^

Man it was hard to keep looking like I was having the time of my life.

Matt was just Too. Damn. Oblivious. Recently I'd been getting the inkling that I may not be the only homosexual in our apartment, and I was gunning for any slight chance that Matt could be mine. The whole plan for the evening was to get tipsy on shots of tequila and dance with Matt.

Only problem was that Matt doesn't dance.

So, I tried an approach that I had thought would work. Making him jealous. Dance with numerous hot guys and wait until Matt comes in to intervene.

Too bad that plan wasn't working.

I kept glancing over at him, to see if I was having any effect at all on him, but he just looked bored as all hell. I internally sighed and plopped my head down on random number sevens shoulder in frustration, while I continued my half-conscious job of dancing with him.

Unfortunately it got a reaction I hadn't wanted.

I felt number sevens hands move from my hips to my ass, where they squeezed, pulling me harder onto what I could feel to be a hardening lump in his pants.

"Want to go someplace to be alone?" He asked in what seemed to be his version of a sexy voice, it just sounded forced to me.

I pulled back from him immediately, trying to escape the arms that were suddenly like a vice around my back. "Fuck off asshole! I'm here to dance only." I tried pushing on him harder, struggling to break free.

^.^

I don't know what it was, but one moment I was watching the music video playing on the TV, and the next something yanked on my mind telling me to look back at Mello.

What I saw made my blood boil.

My eyes narrowed into a glare at number seven who seemed to be trying to force Mello to do something that he didn't want to do. I found my feet moving me into the throng of dancers before I even fully registered what I was going to do.

I was just a few feet away from them when the strobe lights lit up, making a flashing black and white, disorienting environment.

Perfect, he wouldn't see it coming.

I caught the clear blue eyes of Mello just before my fist connected with the side of number sevens face.

^.^

He appeared out of nowhere, and I couldn't have been more relieved to see that mop of red hair at that moment. What was even more surprising was the punch he sent flying at number seven, the effect of which was instantaneous. He let go of his grip on me and was knocked to the ground, one of his hands coming up to cover the spot where he was hit.

"Don't you fucking dare put your filthy hands on him ever again!" Matt yelled at number seven, the look in his eyes was dangerous.

Number seven got up quickly, and I was afraid there might be a fight about to break out. Matt wouldn't win that. Number seven had almost a foot on Matt, it had been a lucky punch before, catching him off guard.

However, he just glared at the both of us and growled, "If you already had a boyfriend then why the fuck would you dance with me in the first place!" He stormed away quickly, probably trying to hide his broken pride.

I turned quickly and surprised Matt by looping my arms around his neck and pulling him close. "My hero," I purred into his ear.

"Are you alright?" Matt asked, brushing his hands up and down my body, making sure everything was okay.

I pulled back slightly to look at him. "I'm fine. Do you want your reward now, for rescuing the damsel in distress?"

"You? A damsel in distress?" He scoffed. "Hardly. I just made it over here to punch him before you pulled out your Berretta and shot the bastard."

I smirked, the idea had at one moment crossed my mind, but I didn't think killing a man in the middle of a crowed club was such a good idea. I preferred subtlety in that matter.

"Perhaps," I replied, starting to sway to the music again, pulling Matt along with me.

A number of different emotions crossed his face before settling on embarrassment. "Why are we dancing now?"

I chuckled, "We're on the dance floor Matt, we're supposed to dance. Besides, I haven't danced with you before, I'm trying something new."

He grimaced slightly but didn't pull away so I took that as some sort of consent.

Sliding a bit closer, I guided Matt into the rhythm and he quickly caught on, probably that DDR or whatever it was that he played as his form of exercise.

We danced for a number of songs when I was hit by a familiar song. LMFAO, I'm Sexy and I Know it. Taking a chance I inched just a tad closer to Matt, lightly grinding against him, moving in a very sensual fashion.

I was pleasantly surprised when he only hesitated for a second before giving in to the idea.

When the chorus hit, the strobe lights turned back on, and with a brush of my hips against Matt's, I slid down his body, hands gliding across skin and jeans, until I reach the floor. As I made my way back up I let my hands lightly brush across his crotch, and up his chest.

In a graceful motion I turned to put my back to his chest, looping my arms backwards around his neck and grinding my ass into Matt's growing erection.

^.^

Oh God he was sexy. I mean, I knew that before, but it was solidified as he basically went down on me. I was getting an embarrassing reaction from Mello's actions but they didn't stop, even when I was positive that he could feel my arousal pushing into him as he ground back against me. My head fell to rest on his shoulder and I couldn't help the moan that escaped my lips.

I was shocked when Mello yanked away from my body, but there was a strange look in his eyes as he grabbed hold of my hand. He dragged me from the dance floor towards the back where I caught the glimpse of the male washroom symbol before being pulled through a door.

My hand was let go and I turned to see him locking the half-broken door knob behind us.

"Mel-" My voice was cut off by his lips on mine in a desperate, bruising kiss.

I couldn't react for a few moments.

Mello was kissing me. On the lips. And I wasn't dreaming.

Once I established that, my lips began to move with his, my arms moving to hold him tighter against me.

^.^

The moment I heard that moan I knew I had to have him. Sadly all that was at hand was one of the lesser used washrooms in the building, it would have to do. If anything, this could hopefully not go terribly wrong and we could continue the sex at home later.

We were at least off to a good start. Matt was kissing me back. I had hoped his arousal wasn't just from the stimulation of me brushing against him, and it seemed I had made a good guess.

I let Matt lead the kiss for a bit as I started to unbutton both of our jeans, letting loose our erections as neither of us wore underwear in such tight pants.

I shivered slightly as I pressed our members together, letting one of my hands lightly stroke the both of us, waiting for Matt's reaction.

^.^

It all felt so good. I never really thought I could feel so much pleasure from a man's kiss or touch. Maybe it was just the fact that it was Mello.

Mello. Mello. Mello.

All I could see, smell, taste, hear, and feel was Mello. His golden hair slightly obscuring his beautiful blue eyes, the slight stench of sweat and vanilla, the taste of chocolate on my tongue, the sound of our breaths as one, and the delicious rubbing of flesh on flesh. I loved it all.

I couldn't help myself either, it was like Mello had become something essential; something I needed to have to live.

"More," I found myself groaning out between kisses, pressing harder against his body.

^.^

I let out a small moan of my own at the desperate pleading sound of Matt's voice. He wanted more, and I wanted nothing more than to give it to him.

I let the hand that was currently tangled in Matt's hair, move around until three of my fingers were poised at his lips. "Suck," I commanded.

The wanton look that Matt gave me as he suckled my fingers almost made me come undone.

With some effort, I pulled my saliva-coated fingers from his mouth, pushed Matt back against the wall, and slowly slid down to my knees in front of him. My other hand let go of our hardened flesh and pulled down Matt's pants instead.

I reached around Matt to let my dripping fingers slide between the two mounds of flesh and rub at the small puckered hole. I gave an experimental push, letting the tip of one of my fingers enter, and was rewarded by a breathy moan from Matt. I spurred on and pushed the entire finger in, working it in and out.

It was when I added the second finger that Matt let out a groan of discomfort, tightening instinctively. That was when I took his cock into my mouth.

He immediately relaxed, allowing me to start stretching him by scissoring my fingers. I continued both ministrations, my tongue gliding up and down the vein lining his member as I bobbed my head, suckling the tip every now and then.

I was getting impatient though, and surprised Matt by sucking him down to the base, effectively deep-throating him, and pushing my third finger in simultaneously.

He let out a strangled gasp that was followed by a desperate moan. It seemed Matt was getting just as impatient.

I bobbed my head and thrust my fingers a few more times before pulling back and standing up to kiss Matt. Now I would have him.

^.^

This was it.

I was pressed into the cement wall; shivers from the cold, the anticipation, and my ever pulsing arousal running up and down my spine. I never thought I'd find myself half naked in a public washroom, locked by a half-broken doorknob, about to be fucked by my best friend.

But here I was, and right now, there wasn't anywhere else on Earth I'd have rather been.

I felt Mello nudge me, pulling me from my thoughts and slowly turning me around. I put my hands on the wall, bending over and spreading my legs at his touch.

I tensed slightly when I felt the hard heat of his erection at my entrance, but relaxed again when Mello rubbed a few soothing circles on my back.

Then he thrust in, all the way to the base, forcing a choked gasp from my throat. Man that hurt.

Mello paused for a few moments before slowly starting to move, his thrusts getting longer and faster as I became more and more used to the feeling.

My knees almost gave out when Mello shifted slightly and hit something amazing inside of me. I let out a fairly embarrassing sound and couldn't help thrusting back against Mello.

"Harder," I demanded.

^.^

God he was so tight. And hitting his prostate didn't help the matter as he tightened considerably around me. But somehow I carried out his request; increasing the speed and strength of my thrusts.

It wasn't much longer until I felt myself nearing the edge, so I reached around Matt to enclose his weeping member in my hand. I jerked him in time with my thrusts and soon he was releasing all over my hand and the wall.

His entire body tensed and I managed a few more thrusts before releasing inside of him.

I hadn't completely come down from my high when Matt pulled off of me, turning around and pulling me against him. Our lips met and Matt immediately deepened the kiss, creating a rather heated make-out session.

I felt him hardening against me again, and I responded as well, this wasn't over yet.

Matt pulled back, looking around as he tried to catch his breath.

He then pulled me over to the counter. "Over here," he panted, leaving his discarded pants behind and hoping up to lean back against the mirror.

I groaned at his position as he grabbed his legs, folding them against his chest and spreading, sliding slightly forward into my groin, inviting me to fuck him again.

But I wouldn't give him the satisfaction just yet.

I knelt down again, Matt's tight dripping hole in front of my face, and I leaned in to give it a lick. A pleading moan reached my ears and I continued on, pushing my tongue passed the ring of muscle.

I tasted my salty essence as I moved my tongue in and out, lapping at his insides and soothing the reddened flesh.

It wasn't long before Matt was writhing with impatience again; so I pulled back and stood, lining myself up again. I moved slower this time, taking my time as I pushed into him, letting him feel it more.

^.^

I could feel every inch of Mello as he slid back inside of me. It was the most delicious and most frustrating feeling I had ever experienced. Half of me wanted to relish in the pleasure, and the other half wanted him to hurry up and fuck my brains out.

The latter won.

"If you don't fuck me now-" I started, but was cut off by a thrust straight to my prostate.

Mello smirked. "Just remember, you asked for it."

My breath was cut short by another slam to that wonderful pleasure centre. Mello's pace was a lot quicker now that I was more lubricated and in an easier position. I couldn't catch my breath as he pounded into me, pulling scream after scream of pleasure from my throat.

I couldn't hold onto my legs any longer and dropped them on Mello's shoulders. This inadvertently allowed Mello to move even deeper into me and I was caught off guard as I was pushed into pure bliss. My body tensed up and I shot stream after stream of white fluid out onto my chest.

But Mello didn't stop this time.

He continued fucking me until I had cum another time before finally releasing inside of me with a groan. He then collapsed onto my chest, ignoring the sticky mess that my shirt had become.

^.^

I was utterly spent.

That last orgasm had sucked the life out of me and it was fucking brilliant. I would definitely not allow this to stop.

"Please tell me you didn't allow this because of the alcohol," I mumbled into Matt's neck.

I felt the shaking of his head. "No, Mels," he smiled, putting his arms around me, "it wasn't."

Our tender moment was ruined by the rattling of the doorknob.

"I don't know who you are," a deep voice called through the door, "but you have twenty seconds to get out of there before I break the lock and make you leave."

"Fuck!" I swore quietly, pulling quickly but gently out of Matt and hurrying to put myself back in my pants.

Matt jumped off the counter and hurried to his pants, yanking them on as fast as his tender ass would let him. I grabbed some paper towel and wet it, quickly wiping off most of the evidence from Matt's shirt.

We opened the door with two seconds to spare.

The big burly man standing outside didn't seem pleased.

"We'll be leaving now," I said firmly, making sure there wouldn't be any trouble. I noticed Matt trying to hold back a sheepish grin and failing.

The man narrowed his eyes and nodded, watching us as we made our way to the exit.

I hailed us a cab and we hopped in the back.

"Well that was fun," I mused.

Matt chuckled then grimaced slightly. "Please don't make me go back there... ever."

I shook my head. "No dice."

I let the disappointed expression on Matt's face settle for a moment. "Unless you promise not to forget what happened tonight, even though I said you could."

Matt's face morphed into a wide smile. "I don't think I could forget tonight, even if I tried."

"Good," I said, "cause I plan on repeat performances. Though, in the comfort of our own apartment next time."

"That I can do," Matt breathed, leaning in to give me a light kiss. "That I can do."

* * *

**Awe, such a sweet ending. Well, I hope that turned out as good as I think it did. I'm just glad that it worked out with Mello being top. In my first two attempts, Matt seemed insistent on topping Mello.**

**Anyways, I probably should have been working on "I'd Be Rich" instead, but oh well. That can wait till after my last exam on the 20th. **

**So I hope you liked it, and if you did; check out my other fics "Handcuffed", and "Conditional Reflex" :)**

**And are there any reviews out there for me? :P**


End file.
